Epilogue
by Dandy Mandy
Summary: Short, sugary epilogue created for the Card Captor Sakura Second Movie. For true fans of SS


**Epilogue ****  By Dandy Mandy**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own Card captor Sakura, the idea or any of the characters- the credit belongs to CLAMP alone, I assure you- you go girls!!! I am but a humble, if not obsessed fan of the anime and manga of CCS and a self- proclaimed hopeless romantic who, though delighted by the ending of the second CCS movie: '_The Unsealed Card'_ was not entirely satisfied- what does happen to Sakura and Syaoran when the former proclaims her love for the other and jumps off a very high ledge to meet him- do they hug? do they kiss?...does our heroine miss her target entirely and go splat?**

I offer one interpretation of the ending we never saw…….

"I really love you!!" Sakura cried.

…

She was flying.

She did not care for the depths below, of plummeting to her death, of his cries for her to wait until her magic was strong enough, before she leaped from the broken stone ledge to meet his outstretched arms- she would not fall. She had been given wings more powerful than all the magic in the universe, fuelled by the inner-most desires of her heart, a desire for him, her true love, her one.

Her Syaoran.

The air rushed past her face, the morning's icy blast of wind tussled her hair roughly as she sailed past the opening in the wall of that broken building. The sun was rising steadily in the distance, pale gold and orange seeping into the midnight black gloom of the sky. Tomoeda would stir awake soon, and the theme park in which their night of battle had been won, would also come alive.

She fell through the air, quite oblivious to it all.

She could see his face more clearly now as she fell toward him, a mixture of fear and hope. He was only feet way, an arm's length- away, a breath away…

Here.

Sakura collided with a gentle force into Syaoran's arms that came around her tightly in an instant. Sakura buried her face in the soft cotton front of his green tunic, closed her eyes and gently sobbed with joy. Syaoran closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly on the back of her neck. Her skin was smooth and warm, and it smelt sweet of a perfumed powder. It was a scent new and yet familiar to him. Did it remind him of…cherry blossoms? He breathed a warm contented sigh into her neck as he gently grasped the back of her soft-head; it was both of relief for Sakura's safe landing, as well as an unspeakable joy at having her in his arms, his precious Sakura, his angel- Finally.

Sakura heard his sigh and smiled to herself. She had told him that she loved him in a moment of pure selflessness and courage, when she thought all hope had been lost and it seemed he would never love her again- and then to find he loved her as much, or perhaps more than ever! She wanted to cry out with all of the joy in her heart. She wanted to find Yukito, and tell him he was right, tell him that she had found one that she would love with all of her being, and who would love her in return with all of theirs. In his arms, united with her soul –mate, whole at last, she had never felt more loved in her entire life.

Sakura drew her head up to look at Syaoran who in turn, slowly looked up to return her steady gaze. Her emerald eyes sparkled like bright turquoise orbs and brimmed with tears of happiness. His honey- brown ones shone, emblazoned with love and longing. Sakura's gaze descended slowly from Syaoran's eyes to the soft pink of his lips. She felt an even greater burning desire engulf her being, she felt almost giddy, overwhelmed by the power of her want. She closed her eyes and slowly reached for him.

He hesitated only for a moment. He had never kissed a girl before, let alone felt the way he did about Sakura, especially at this very moment. He was level- headed by nature and he wondered if giving- in would be wise, whether it would ultimately lead to heart-ache. He didn't think he could bear any more of that- he felt he would probably die right there and then if she didn't love him. But the words she had uttered from moments before struck his memory with lightning force: "Syaoran, I love you, you are the one I love the most…" His uncertainties resolved, he closed his eyes, lowered his head and reached out to meet her.

Their lips met, gently at first until each had explored the shape and soft curves of each other's lips and their kiss increased into something deeper and more passionate, as though all suppressed desires were being confessed at once without words. They savoured the taste of each other's lips, all the more satisfied that it was one they would know for the rest of their lives.

'How perfectly his lips fit mine,' thought Sakura, blushing a little at the cheeks as she continued to kiss him, 'Feels…right.'

Syaoran drew back slightly and gently nuzzled her ear lobe with the tip of his nose. "I love you," he whispered. He placed a few tiny kisses on her ear lobe.

"I know." Sakura murmured. She turned her face away from his and rested her head under his chin. She could hear his soft breathing, the gentle throbs of his heart in his chest.

Somewhere, far away, she could hear Meilin. And Tomoyo. Calling for them. And she would let them find her in his arms and know that everything was as it should be.

**The REAL End. **

                                    (Damn Straight!)


End file.
